


Looking for Castiel Novak

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pining, PreachersSon!Castiel, PreachersSon!Gabriel, high school party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m fairly certain dad is gonna kill me if he finds out about this. Let alone if it happens again.““I can only hope. I’ve always wanted to be the favorite child-” responded Gabriel with a small chuckle and a playful shove “-and we both know Luci doesn’t stand a chance anymore”.





	Looking for Castiel Novak

“Castiel if you are not out of that window in the next three-“ Gabriel held up three fingers as he spoke before continuing without a beat “seconds I swear to G-O-D that I will push you out that fucking window” whispered Gabriel his voice holding a frustrated edge; even though Gabriel swore up and down that he didn’t buy religion some things such as not saying Gods name in vain still stuck with Castiels older brother from being a preachers son; Castiel knew had his father been in the room Gabriel would have said God without hesitation solely to get a reaction from the man.

Gabriel’s use of his first name sent a shiver down his spine; everyone except his father, or some of the older ladies at the church called him Cas. When Gabriel was being particularly vexatious the name Cassie made its way into the mix as well. Castiel stepped towards the window with a small nervous nod. 

“And leave the trench coat, Cas” he added on moving his hands to push it off of his younger brother.

“I like my trench coat” responded Castiel. Gabriel just looked at him exasperated, and Castiel took it off anyways. 

Since Gabriel has asked— no told Castiel that he was coming to a classmates party with him Castiel had been trying to find a way out of it. As much as he wanted to please their dad, and stay in the man’s good graces he wouldn’t so much as think of ratting Gabriel out to him. It was moments like these where Castiel wished that he was more like Gabriel. Gabriel seemed free, and careless in a way that Castiel yearned to be. Unlike Gabriel Castiel has crystallized under their parents pressure becoming a perfect diamond. It felt like he was nothing, but their diamond sometimes too no real value, and only used to show off; Castiel felt like the centerpiece to the perfect mask his family held. 

Castiel didn’t even grumble as he swung a foot out the window, and then a second. He held himself for a moment before his weak arms gave out, and caused him to fall down onto the top of the shed they had been lowering himself onto. He nearly fell off, however he managed to grab onto the roof and steady himself. 

“Maybe a little quieter next time, bud” said Gabriel with a gruff chuckle as he lowered himself down landing on his two feet easily. 

“Not everyone is an expert at sneaking out” 

“Give it a bit, you’re going to love it” he said as he watched Castiel lower himself onto the ground. The shed was low enough that this time he landed much more gracefully. 

As much as it scared Castiel he was glad for Gabriel forcing him to do more, however in the moment he didn’t realize it. He wanted to be in the safety of his own home. Gabriel announced that the car would be too risky to get out with, and that the house wasn’t far anyways. So they were off by foot. 

“I’m fairly certain dad is gonna kill me if he finds out about this. Let alone if it happens again.“

“I can only hope. I’ve always wanted to be the favorite child-” responded Gabriel with a small chuckle and a playful shove “-and we both know Luci doesn’t stand a chance anymore”. It was uncommon for Lucifer to come up in conversation anymore. He was in jail or out of state, or maybe dead. They wouldn’t know, and Castiel’s father didn’t care to know now. Castiel missed him, and he knew that Gabriel did too; it felt nice for him to come up in conversation so casually, like nothing had changed. 

After about ten minutes of walking, and teasing from Gabriel that Castiel was unwilling to admit left him with a smile they arrived at the party. Standing on the deck he could feel the bass in his chest, and he could feel the chatter and music from inside. Before they could make it to the door Gabriel pulled him to the side for a moment. 

“This won’t do” Gabriel murmured more to himself than to Castiel.

“What do you mean?” Castiel tilted his head as he always did when he was confused.

Gabriel forgoed answering, and grabbed Castiel’s tie pulling him closer. He quickly set to work undoing his tie before stuffing it in his own back pocket, the dark green fabric half sticking out. After that his hands moved to roll up the sleeves of Castiel’s dress shirt. “Why do you even wear a tie if you can’t tie it right?”

Castiel ignored the question. “Is this really necessary?”

“Abso-fucking-loutely” He brought a hand to tousle Castiel’s much too neat hair; his movements purposeful to give it a messy look, but not too messy. Castiel only responded with the same look not only him, but Gabriel too had squirmed and fidgeted under so many times when their Dad had been trying to decide if they were lying. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like dad” Gabriel's voice held an edge of anger, and his face contorted into a momentary grimace. He didn’t want to lose the Castiel who idolized their brother Lucifer as a kid, and read the Harry Potter books in secret even though his father had banned them ten times over. The Castiel who used his allowance to buy cat food, because his dad wouldn’t for the strays saying that it may attract other, more violent animals. Seeing Castiel out of the house and their fathers watchful eye always made him smile thinking that he may turn out alright. When Castiel didn’t respond, but diverted his gaze Gabriel nodded to himself once. Castiel wanted the same thing as Gabriel. For him to be his own person, and it infuriated Gabriel to no end that he did nothing about it. 

Castiel was unsure what to say so he stayed silent for a moment longer; Gabriel broke the silence with a caution of “Don’t leave your drink laying around or…” he continued talking, but Castiel’s attention was diverted. He saw the body of Dean Winchester effortlessly walk up the driveway, stopping to talk to a few of the people who were already outside with drinks, cigarettes, and blunts. Dean, like Gabriel was everything that Castiel was not, despite their seemingly infinite parallels. Just with Dean, Castiel could see no parallels. He only saw a pair of dangerous eyes he thought that he could fall in love with if he let himself. 

“Dude! Are you listening when you’re talking to a girl…” he trailed off as he followed where Castiel was looking; he suddenly looked back at Castiel, now his face mimicking the soul searching one of their dad “...or a guy?” 

That caught Castiel’s attention. “What?” He asked his voice too loud, and a solid two octaves higher than normal. 

“Oh my go—“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Yes you do”

“No I—

“You—“ Gabriel dropped his voice to a whisper shout “eye fucking Dean Winchester”. 

“Eye fu—? No. Gabe. No! I like girls” he said in a tone that made himself almost believe it. Keeping his voice down so no one else would overhear. 

Gabriel didn’t look convinced, but much to Castiel’s avail he dropped the subject nor did he mention the flush of Castiel’s cheeks. Once Castiel was satisfied that Gabriel would drop the subject he stepped towards the door to knock on it easily eliciting a snicker from Gabriel as he pushed the door open himself. The party was much too loud, and there were too many people for the host to let everyone in Castiel realized quickly. 

Gabriel stayed with Castiel for the first forty five minutes or so, shamelessly pressuring him into drinking before he got preoccupied by a game of beer pong. He hoped that the three or four drinks flowing through Castiel’s veins would be enough to push him to make his own fun… maybe even with the parties very own bad-boy, but he doubted that. Soon enough Castiel was getting himself another drink as he scanned the crowd for a familiar face. He peered at Gabriel for a moment, before shaking his head to himself. He wasn’t going to be that lame that he tagged on his brother all night. 

Eventually Gabriel circled back around to Castiel who was sitting on his own, and nursing his drink. 

“C’mon Caasssie” Castiel noted that drinking was one of the things to put Gabriel in an overly vexatious mood “you aren’t even having fun” 

“I told you I wouldn’t-“

“Because you aren’t even trying” he passed the other boy the blunt that had been in his hand after he took another short hit for himself. 

“This is illegal-“ Castiel nearly hissed trying to pass the blunt back to Gabriel.

“So?” He put his hands behind his back making no move to take it back. 

Through some shameless peer pressure, and bullying on Gabriel’s part he managed to convince Castiel to take a hit. He took a small, hesitant hit first before letting it out. His eyes were wide, and the blunt looked out of place in his hands. The look was comical enough to cause Gabriel to giggle, but he was floating so nearly anything could do that. Castiel thinking it wasn’t bad made the mistake of taking a too large drag almost immediately starting to cough. He felt his eyes water, and his chest vibrate and ache from the coughs raking his body. Gabriel started laughing even harder, and pushed his own beer into Castiel’s empty hand which Castiel was quick to gulp. The cool liquid against his throat soothing it gratefully. 

Castiel blinked a few times an ache residing in his chest, however it had calmed down from the sharp ache it had been when he first started coughing. He passed Gabriel back his beer deciding that he was toeing the side of too much to drink. He recognized the mischievous look in Gabriel’s eye immediately beginning to glance around before he saw where Gabriel was looking.

“What are you doing?”

“C’mere” he mumbled grabbing Castiel’s wrist and dragging him along before the other had had a chance to get away.

“Gabe no—“

“Yo Dean?!” Castiel decided that he hated his brother without a doubt.

“Don’t do this—“

“Too late” 

With that the beautiful Green eyes of Dean Winchester were peering at the two of them. Castiel stopped fighting against Gabriel’s hand, and the other let go of his arm. Castiel stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights for a second as Gabriel, and Dean chatted for a few minutes. 

“Have you met my brother Cassie—“ he nudged Castiel in the ribs.

At the same time, Dean went on to say “I don’t think I have” as Castiel quickly corrected Gabriel “Don’t listen to him, my names Castiel”.

“Well Castiel-” said Dean offering Castiel a slightly amused smile that would make every girl in the room swoon “-I’m Dean, it’s nice to meet you, man”. The bickering between the two of them was all to familiar with Sam not wanting to be called Sammy. 

Castiel nodded his head once, and then twice feeling like the alcohol was now causing everything to be covered in an uncomfortable fog. “Yeah— yeah you too” he replied with a small smile that was charming in its own dorky kind of way. 

Gabriel watched the interaction carefully seeing the small flush on Castiel’s face that hadn’t been their moments prior. Gabriel, and Dean knew each other fairly well; they ran in the same crowd for the most part, and had been to a few parties together in the past; in Gabriel’s book Dean was a good guy, and he excused himself at some point hoping that him and Castiel would hit it off. He had done all that he could, and it eased his mind to know that atleast one thing Castiel wasn’t a carbon copy of their father even if he wouldn’t admit it. That night he made a promise to himself that no matter how much Castiel wanted to deny it, he wouldn’t let his brother act like he was straight solely for his parents benefit. He wouldn’t let him end up marrying a girl, and live his life in misery out of fear. He hoped that Dean Winchester could help out with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please lmk what you think!! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, and I may continue it if y’all seem to like it!!


End file.
